These studies which use the techniques of microscopy, calorimetry and precision dilatometry are concerned with the kinetics and mechanisms of phase transitions involving mesophases. The influence of substrates and sample volumes on these transitions is also under investigation. The studies are mostly concerned with the behavior of cholesteryl esters but also involve investigations of other mesogens such as p-azoxyanisole and p-methoxy-benzylidence-p-n-butyl aniline. Such studies will form the basis of the rational treatment of sclerotic and depositional diseases as well as leading to a better understanding of transitions of mixed first and second order. Bibliographic references: "Calorimetry of Liquid Crystal Phase Transitions". (with D. Armitage), J. de. Phys., 36, C1-135 (1975).